nintendogs_plus_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennel
The kennel is where players can purchase dogs in both Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. In Nintendogs + Cats, the player can adopt a cat after they have chosen their first puppy. The kennel is the first place the player will visit. ''Nintendogs'' In Nintendogs, players are given the options "Look" and "Buy". The Look option allows the player to interact with the kennel's three display dogs: Lucky, Maxwell, Daisy. These dogs represent three versions of Nintendogs: Dachshund and Friends, Chihuahua and Friends, and Labrador and Friends. These cannot be purchased but the player can play with them and make them do various tricks. The player cannot use toys and these dogs cannot be trained to remember tricks. The Buy option allows the player to view a list of available breeds to choose from. Each version of Nintendogs starts with six starter breeds available, with the starter breeds varying from version to version. Each breed is available in three different color combinations. Other breeds can be unlocked through various methods, such as gathering more trainer points or using Bark Mode with other players. Each breed has a set price, not affected in any way by color, gender or personality. *Beagle: $510 *Boxer: $520 *Cavalier King Charles Spaniel: $599 *Chihuahua: $557 *Dalmatian: $680 *German Shepherd: $580 *Golden Retriever: $550 *Jack Russell Terrier: *Labrador Retriever: $535 *Maltese: *Miniature Dachshund: $540 *Miniature Pinscher: $565 *Miniature Schnauzer: $525 *Pembroke Welsh Corgi: $530 *Pug: $590 *Shetland Sheepdog: $518 *Shiba Inu: $560 *Shih Tzu: $585 *Siberian Husky: $528 *Toy Poodle: $595 *Yorkshire Terrier: $600 When the player selects a breed, three random dogs will pop up and with the touch screen the player can view their gender, price, and personality. The dogs will be randomized every time the player selects a breed of dog. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' In Nintendogs + Cats the player can press a button called "Call Over" so that any random breed of pets on the top screen at the kennel will go over to the player. On the top screen there can only be three pets available, with a possible mixture of both cats and dogs to be seen. When choosing a breed from the touch screen menu, there will be a variety of different color patterns to choose from as well as a "Surprise me!" button. When choosing a pattern, there will be three dogs or cats shown (depending on the breed the player picked) in variations of that color pattern. The Surprise me! button will show three dogs or cats in random variations of color patterns and may also show one in an odd, unique color only available via Surprise me! The RoboPup breed only has the Surprise me! option to choose from. *Basset Hound: $1,280 *Beagle: $1,280 *Boxer: $1,280 *Bull Terrier: $1,280 *Cavalier King Charles Spaniel: $1,380 *Chihuahua: $1,580 *Cocker Spaniel: $1,380 *Dalmatian: $1,380 *French Bulldog: $1,580 *German Shepherd: $1,280 *Golden Retriever: $1,580 *Great Dane: $1,480 *Jack Russell Terrier: $1,480 *Labrador Retriever: $1,380 *Maltese: $1,380 *Miniature Dachshund: $1,380 *Miniature Pinscher: $1,280 *Miniature Schnauzer: $1,480 *Pembroke Welsh Corgi: $1,380 *Pomeranian: $1,580 *Pug: $1,480 *RoboPup: $0 (requires a voucher from Mr. Recycle) *Shetland Sheepdog: $1,480 *Shiba Inu: $1,580 *Shih Tzu: $1,380 *Siberian Husky: $1,380 *Toy Poodle: $1,580 *Yorkshire Terrier: $1,480 Trivia There is a caretaker for the pets seen standing with all the purchased pets in Nintendogs + Cats. It is a female Mii with brown hair, a white apron, navy jeans, and dark blue sneakers. Gallery ''Nintendogs + Cats'' N_plus_cats_-_opening_screen.png|The opening bottom screen. display3DS.jpg|Dogs and a cat on display. Starting_breeds_golden_n_cats.png|Starting breeds (Golden Retriever, part 1). Starting_breeds_golden_cont_n_cats.png|Starting breeds (Golden Retriever, part 2). Category:Locations